Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Many devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, a kinesthetic effect (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or a tactile effect (such as vibration, texture, and heat) are also provided to the user. Kinesthetic effects and tactile effects may more generally be referred to as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”. Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. For example, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within an actual, simulated or virtual environment. Such effects may have application in user interfaces, gaming, automotive, consumer electronics and other user interfaces in actual, simulated or virtual environments.